1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to window construction, and more particularly to a new and improved trim system for windows such as those having an aluminum frame.
2. Background Information
Windows with a frame composed of a metal alloy such as aluminum, sometime called aluminum windows, provide a welcome degree of durability and ease of installation at reasonable expense. Available in various standard sizes, they mount conveniently within a window opening to facilitate new building construction as well as older building refurbishment. Thus, these windows enjoy widespread use, and the details of their design and installation are of recognized significance.
One problem, however, is the somwhat plain appearance the metal frame may present. The window may be more functional than decorative and fail to complement other attractive aspects of the building. Consequently, it is desirable to have some way of alleviating this concern in a comparatively inexpensive and convenient manner.
Although known carpentry techniques enable the construction of customized trimming around the window, dimensional differences may complicate doing so. One difference in particular relates to the amount by which the metal frame is recessed within the window opening. In this regard, conventional window framing may define a rectangularly shaped window opening that extends through a wall between inside and outside wall surfaces. The metal frame of the window is mounted on the window framing by such means as nails or screws so that it is set back from the wall surface, recessed within the window opening. However, the amount of recess may be different for different windows. As a result, the trimming must be carefully customized for any one window according to the amount of recess.
A portion of the window trimming may be installed on the inside surface of the wall in the coventional form of either a picture frame configuration or a stool and apron configuration (the latter having a sill). These and related configurations generally consist of what may be called a trim portion and a molding portion. The trim portion lies against the surface of the wall, the inside surface for example, to circumscribe the window opening. In this position, it defines or frames a revealed area of the window.
The molding portion is installed over the window framing in a position extending from the trim portion to the metal frame of the window. Here, it covers a portion of the window framing intermediate the wall surface and the metal frame. In other words, the trim portion covers an otherwise exposed area of the inside wall surface, and the molding portion covers an otherwise exposed area of the window framing. Of course, similar window trimming can also be provided for the outside wall surface.
The problem caused by differences in the amount that the metal frame is recessed stems from the desire to fully line the window framing between the trim portion and the metal frame. To do so provides a more attractive, finished appearance, but it also means cutting the molding portion to a width corresponding to the precise amount that the metal frame is recessed from the trim portion.
Typically, the molding portion may include a first section that covers a horizontally disposed upper section of the window framing, second and third section that cover vertically disposed side sections of the window framing, and, in the case of a picture frame configuration, a fourth section that covers a horizontally disposed lower section of the window framing. These may be strips of wood, for example, and cutting or shaving the width of each of these strips to the required dimension involves added time and inconvenience that may significantly increase project costs.
Consequently, it is desirable to have a new and improved window trim system for improving the appearance of windows in a manner alleviating these concerns--one that reduces the carpentry skill involved to provide a comparatively inexpensive and convenient installation, and more particularly, one better able to accommodate dimensional differences in the amount the metal frame is recessed.